What do you want?
by HaliDarkFire
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are left alone for the weekend.Trouble ensues and soon the two are in over their heads.But does Kyo know what he really wants?
1. Home Alone

This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction XD I'm so happy. This is unusual for me, because I normally write the whole story before I post it, but I only wrote part of it so far. But, I'm so into it, and I have so much, that it probably won't hurt to post some. I do not own Fruba or it's characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy sighed as he slowly made his way downstairs, orange hair flopping in his face with each step. When he reached the bottom he stretched, and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. Today was like any other day, boring, dull, boring,…dull… the usual. He stared as his gray-haired nemesis entered the room, a low growl rose in his throat, and the rat glared before entering the kitchen. It's not that Kyo hated Yuki, but he wasn't supposed to like him, so he pretended to hate him. However, upon hearing from Tohru it would be just the two of them this weekend, his stomach began to do flips. It was bad enough that he didn't actually hate Yuki, but it was even worse that he truly and honestly LIKED him. He sighed, and put his head down on the table, deciding to try and rest. Just then Yuki came in. The rat walked over to the table and sat down, glancing at the cat. However, he glared a little too long, and as Kyo sat up he got a annoyed look on his face.

:What the fuck is your problem RAT?!"

Once Yuki heard this he growled.

"Just stunned at how UGLY you are."

"What'd you say?!" Kyo screamed, standing up.

"YOU'RE…FUCKING…UGLY…" Yuki repeated, emphasizing each word. Kyo then tackled Yuki, slamming his head into the floor. Kyo sat on Yuki's stomach, pinning both his arms down. The rat tried to make his vision stop spinning, wincing when Kyo dug his face as he realized the position he had Yuki in. The gray-haired boy breathing heavily, shirt slightly undone, hair messy, disorientated, and pined under him. His mind began to reel as he stared at the breathless boy. Kyo finally shook his head and snapped out of it, looking down at Yuki again.

"Kyo, …" Yuki coughed, "get off." Kyo glared.

"No." Kyo glared, trying to pretend Yuki's breathless face wasn't affecting him, but it was, so obviously.

"Kyo, stop it, off."

"We're alone all weekend rat, you have away to control me."

"Kyo,……….please, get off." Yuki replied, getting desperate.

Kyo paused, but still refused.

"Kyo," Yuki squirmed, "Please." That hit Kyo, right between his legs, and soon he started kissing Yuki. The rat's eyes widened, and he squirmed, breaking the kiss.

"Kyo, do-" Kyo kissed him again, he just couldn't get enough. Yuki lightly shook before he started to cough uncontrollably.

"Yuki? Yuki, … are you okay?" Kyo sat him up and patted his back, but Yuki continued and latched onto Kyo shirt. Kyo rubbed Yuki's back until the rat finally ceased his coughing and passed out.


	2. Bath and panic

Okay, so here's chapter 2, I obviously do not own Fruits Basket XD or it's characters, because if I did, Kyo wouldn't be with Tohru, and Akito wouldn't be a, … well, u know, for those of you who know XD. And he would be MAD sexy and not so bitchy, therefore, I OBVIOUSLY don't own Fruba XD.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo entered Yuki's room to check on him again. It'd been 9 hours, and he was really starting to get worried. Kyo sat next to him and slowly pet his head. He blinked when Yuki squirmed moaning. Kyo twitched. Yuki slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he did so.

"Yuki? … are you okay?" The rat nodded slightly, slowly sitting up. Kyo scooted closer to him, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"…Why are you here?" Kyo blinked.

"What do you mean?" Yuki sighed and leaned back on his pillow.

"… Why do you care?" Yuki replied, picking and choosing his words.

"… Do you really have to ask?" Yuki growled.

"WHY?" The cat blinked.

"What?"

"Why me?" Yuki looked at Kyo, "Don't you like Toru? She likes you. So does Kagura, so why the FUCK would you pick me?!" Yuki finished, his voice raised and tears stinging his eyes. Kyo frowned.

"Yuki, … I don't really… LIKE… either of them…maybe… maybe as friends…but…"

"WHY? Why DON'T you like them?!"

"I don't KNOW! Maybe I'm just gay!"

"Why don't you prefer Shigure, or Haru?!"

"What?! What the FUCK is YOUR problem with me liking you?!"

"Because I'm not-" Yuki froze, his body shaking before he went into a coughing fit.

"Yuki!" Kyo hugged him, softly rubbing his back, trying to get him to calm down.

The rat continued to cough, now in a more raspy tone. Kyo picked him up and carried him into the bathroom, removing all of Yuki's clothes, and filling up a cold bath. He then placed Yuki in it and began to wipe him down with a clothe. Yuki's coughs subsided, and he began to relax, shaking once or twice. Kyo ran his fingers through Yuki's hair, until Yuki began to fall asleep. Thinking for a few minutes Kyo began to remove his clothes, and got in the bath behind Yuki, shivering until he got used to the water. Yuki blinked himself awake as soon as he felt his upper body being lifted, and be settled back down onto a warm chest. The rats face went red, and he squirmed.

"Yuki, don't, I'm just helping to keep you above water. Yuki settled back down slowly, and Kyo tried to distract himself, for the squirming had been a bit too much. It wasn't long, however, before Yuki made a slight moaning noise, shifting himself. Kyo froze, his body stiffening. Just when he thought it might've been a fluke, Yuki did it again, this time pushing back against Kyo.

'Oh fuck.' Kyo squirmed.

"Yuki, … I think your fever has gotten worse, you're delirious." Kyo lightly pushed Yuki up. The rat blinked before turning to face Kyo.

"No it's not," He replied, scooting closer, "I'm perfectly aware."

"Yuki, I'm warning you, don't get in over your head."

"Bu I'm not." Yuki replied, kissing Kyo's chest. Kyo froze, his heart pounding, before he stood up, wrapped a towel around his waist, and left the room.

"Kyo?….." Yuki followed the cat, grabbing a robe instead . He entered Kyo's room and walked over to Kyo's bed, sitting next to him. Kyo sighed and stood up, leaving the room and going down stairs, Yuki's eyes following him. Upon realizing Kyo planned to run away, no matter what, Yuki settled down into Kyo's bed, and turned off the lights.


	3. Kyo's bed, Kyo's touch

I do not own fruits basket or characters. Warning, sex XD. VERY short chapter XD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki squirmed as he felt a weight on himself, and hot breathe on his neck. He cuddled back into the blankets, only to have them pulled down, and hands roam across his chest. He opened his eyes, blinking slightly, before his vision landed on Kyo, on top of him, REEKING of alcohol. Yuki frowned, and slowly sat up, only to be shoved back down. He then opened his mouth to protest, but it was soon shut by Kyo, the Cat's tongue penetrating his mouth. Yuki shivered as Kyo pulled off his robe, followed by his own clothes.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" Kyo blinked and looked up, a smile slowly forming on his face.

"I'm FUCKING you my dear…" Yuki stared.

"W-Wait, WHAT?" Yuki lightly squirmed.

"Don't worry," He spoke, removing both boys' boxers, "you'll like it." He then entered Yuki. The rat screamed, and latched onto the sheets.

"K-Kyo."

"Shhh." The cat softly petted Yuki's head, and began to move. Yuki gripped Kyo's shoulders, panting lightly.

"… Do it right." Kyo blinked and looked up.

"Wha?"

"Do it right, come on, you KNOW how," Yuki sat up so he could whisper in Kyo's ear, "FUCK me." Those two words were all it took before Kyo grabbed Yuki's hips, and thrusted himself in, full force. Yuki screamed and hugged Kyo for dear life, as the cat continued to pound into him, hitting all the right areas. Just when Yuki reached his breaking point, Kyo bit his neck, HARD. The both screamed each others names, and collapsed, Yuki coughing slightly as the orange haired man settled in by his side. The rat sighed contently as he slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep, the cat soon following.


	4. Hangovers make bad moods

Okies, Kyo is one mad SOB when hung over, head warning. I do not own, do not sue lol XD.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo groaned and rolled over, eyebrows furrowing when his arm landed on something warm.

'What the?' This was soon followed by a scream as he opened his eyes and realized who he was next to; and naked no less. The rat groaned and rolled over, mumbling something about hangovers.

"What the HELL are you doing in my room?!"

Yuki growled.

"I WAS sleeping."

"The FUCK you were! Why-" Kyo froze, all events from last night coming back to him.

"Oh my-… Oh my god! You-I-WE-…"

"Fucked? Had sex? Made love? Yeah, I know, now shut up so I can sleep." Yuki mumbled, pulling the blanket over his head. Kyo grabbed the blanket, pulling it off Yuki.

"Hey!" Yuki screamed, sitting up. "Why'd you do that!?"

"You-" Kyo stopped, only now remembering Yuki was nude.

"G-get out!"

"What?"

"Get out!" Kyo pushed Yuki out his bedroom door, throwing his clothes out soon after.

"Go away!" Yuki looked pissed.

"If you think you can just fuck me and then throw me out then FUCK YOU!" He screamed, putting on his clothes. He then stomped out of the house.

XXX Next Day XXX

Kyo sighed as he typed on the computer. Yuki still hadn't come back… just then he heard the door open. He ran over to it, stopping when Shigure came through. The dog smiled, and Kyo felt sick.

"Why hello Kyo, I didn't know you missed me so much, how sweet." Kyo growled.

"I didn't miss YOU."

"Tsk, tsk, no need to be mean Kyo-Kyo."

"What'd you call me!?"

"Now, now, why don't you go get Yuki for me, okay?"

"Uh…"

"Oh! I forgot, Tohru wants to stay at her friends house for a little while longer, she'll be in school with you guys tomorrow though."

Kyo growled, and Shigure stared.

"Well?"

"Well WHAT you damn dog!?"

"I said go get Yuki."

"Do I LOOK like I know where he is?!"

"ah, I see, he's out, okay, well then, tell him to call me when he gets back, I'll be with Hatori."

"W-Wait, you're leaving again?"

"Yes, Hatori has to prepare a party for Akito, and he needs my help as much as possible. Well, see you." Shigure chimed before he slammed the door.

"…FUCK!" Kyo stomped over to the couch and flopped down on it. 'NOW what do I do!?'


	5. How could you not know?

Do not own, here's chp 5, hope you guys like it, I'm going camping this weekend, so I'm going to try to get a couple up today, maybe more, depending on how long the chapter is.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki walked up to the porch, sighing. 'God, what was his problem.' He walked into the house, stopping in the living room, his face slowly developing a frown. Kyo looked up, and glared.

"About time you're back, where the fuck were you?"

"OUT." Yuki replied, going into the kitchen. Kyo growled and followed.

"Where?"

"Outside."

"WHERE?"

"Around."

"God damn it!" Kyo shoved Yuki into the counter, pinning him against it.

"ANSWER me." Yuki looked down, only to have Kyo grab his hair and force him to face him.

"NOW Yuki."

"Fuck y-" Kyo slapped him.

"What the hell is your problem today?!"

"What the hell is yours?!"

"Yuki, you better tell me, or-"

"Or what? You'll throw me on my ass again?" The rat replied, glaring.

"Yuki, this is not an open session, tell me where you-"

"Fuck you!" Yuki screamed, bringing up his leg to hit Kyo in between his. The cat gritted his teeth, then glared.

"That is IT you damn rat!" Kyo grabbed Yuki's shirt, removing it, then began to unbutton Yuki's pants.

"W-wait. Wh-what do you-" Kyo pulled off Yuki's pants, followed by his boxers, completely ignoring Yuki.

"Kyo, … Kyo don't." Kyo flipped Yuki around, undoing his own pants. Yuki began to panic.

"Stop! Let me go!"

"No one is going to be here today, just me and you." Kyo replied, entering, freezing when Yuki screamed. He glanced at Yuki trying to convince himself that the rat brought it on himself. Kyo sighed, and hugged Yuki, slightly moving his hips as he did.

"Ah!" Yuki squirmed. "O-ow…"

"It's your fault." Kyo remained motionless for a few minutes, before he began to move again. He took in all of Yuki's reactions, his screams, his moans, anything. By the fifth round they had ended up on the floor, Yuki screaming Kyo's name, and Kyo marking Yuki for about the thirteenth time. By the time they were done, nine rounds, Yuki was cuddled up to Kyo, too sore to move, but too stubborn to admit it.

"… You're not very smart are you?" Yuki asked, breaking the silence.

"What the Hell does THAT mean!?"

"First of all, if the 30+ hickeys weren't enough, how the hell am I going to explain the 20+ bites?! I do NOT want to wear a scarf for the next two weeks!" Kyo laughed.

"I'm sorry, would you rather I buy you a collar saying I fucked you?" The cat rolled over still laughing.

"…Fuck you."

"I believe that's my job." Yuki turned red.

"Sh-shut up!" Yuki tackled Kyo, and they wrestled about until Kyo pinned Yuki, lightly kissing him. Yuki smiled.

"…So… what does this make us?"

"… What?"

"You know… what are we?"

"……..Gay?"

"NO, I mean… are we… you know… a couple?"

"WHAT?" Kyo sat up. "W-wait, where are you getting all this from?"

"We just had sex 9 times, and 10 counting the other day, and YOU started it! Doesn't… I don't know, doesn't that MEAN anything to you?!"

"Should it?" Yuki stared.

"I-…I-…"

"Yeah?"

"How could-… why… how could you not know?" The rat asked, eyes slightly quivering.

"How the fuck COULD I know? What the hell are you even-"

"D-… don't you… don't you even know what you want?"

"Look, all I know is it felt good, and you liked it too, so why the hell are you getting so bitchy?"

"Oh, so if Haru, or Momiji, or… or someone else would do that, you would?!"

"Well, … yeah, … I mean, why not, well, maybe not Momiji, but-OW! What the fuck Yuki?!" Yuki glared having just smacked the cat.

"Why don't you go fuck with one of THEM then!" Yuki cried, shoving Kyo off, and grabbing his clothes.

"What the hell is your problem!?"

"FUCKYOU!" The rat screamed, then ran to his room.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm starting to notice… they make up at the beginning of my chapters, and fight at the end XD lol, I'll try to post some more so it doesn't seem so much like that, I don't believe they do that in all the chapters I have XD, lol, hint, I think. Okay, so here's what's going on, so I don't get nay complaints: Yuki thought Kyo loved him, more or less, and he doesn't like the thought of being a tool. Kyo hasn't received much love, so he doesn't recognize it, trust me, it's there peoples, but as we all know, Kyo can be slightly thick headed, He needs a couple smacks before he gets what's going on.


	6. Kyo's thoughts

Alright, so here we get to see inside Kyo's head, so hopefully this will clear some confusion XD,

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo sighed, he REALLY wasn't good at this. What the hell did Yuki want? Having sex didn't make them a couple, LOTS of people have sex. As far as he knew people fucked because it felt good, because of built up tension. Some people liked it too much, hence sex addicts. So they've done it about 9, maybe 10 times, big deal, it's not like they were SERIOUS. I mean, the first time Kyo was drunk, and the other times Yuki had stressed Kyo out, practically brought it on himself. Yeah, Kyo COULD go have sex with someone else, hell, he didn't even have to be gay. Kagura would do anything with him, although Kagura would be a pain to get rid of. This is why having a guy would be good, n emotional attachments, just have sex, and go on with life. Of course Yuki wasn't like most men, he practically was a girl, only difference was he had a dick, because not all girls have boobs. Maybe that's why he chose Yuki, its not like Kyo is gay or anything, Yuki just looks like a girl. Problem solved. Yuki was so dramatic, Kyo just couldn't grasp it. The cat sighed and went upstairs. 'I told him not to get in over his head.'

XXXXXXXXXX

So, there you go, explains what's going on in his head XD. I'm going to have one with Yuki's thought coming up in a few chapters.


	7. Akito's request

Alright, I'm on a roll today XD I feel so good. Alright here's chp 7, I hope the last chapter cleared things up a bit. Head warning, they don't get along at all this chapter XD I told u they didn't all do that… however I'm not sure if that's good or not --;

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo slowly opened Yuki's door, not knocking because he knew Yuki wouldn't tell him to come in. The rat glared and sat up.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Kyo growled.

"I wanted to find out what the fuck your problem is."

"MY problem? Kyo, you had SEX with me, okay? It wasn't just making out, blow job, no, it was SEX."

"Yeah, and?"

"AND… and you say it meant NOTHING? Last I checked you don't fuck people because you FEEL like it, that's what rape is."

"Last I checked rape was unwilling, you seemed pretty willing to me."

"Fuck you!"

"What is that? Is that your sentence of the day, Fuck you? And the word of the day is FUCK ladies and gentlemen!" Kyo replied, throwing his arms in the air.

"…Get out of my room, NOW."

"Make me."

"KYO."

"Make…me." Kyo repeated, pushing Yuki back and lying on top of him.

"GET OFF."

"Why?" Kyo asked, kissing Yuki's neck, "You know it feels good."

"I don't care, OFF." Yuki replied, struggling.

"Too weak. You wo-AH!" Kyo rolled off Yuki, curling into a ball as Yuki ran out of the room.

"Cheap shot!" Yuki went down stairs, soon followed by Kyo after he recovered from the crotch-blow.

"Go away!"

"NO."

"Go away!"

"What are you a kid?" Kyo asked grabbing Yuki's arm.

"Fuck off!"

"Oh look, the word of the day."

"God DAMN it Kyo!" Yuki struggled, and Kyo let go of his arm, the rat falling onto the table, screaming at the impact as the table broke. Kyo's eyes widened.

"Yuki! Yuki, are you okay?" Kyo asked, trying to help him up." Don't TOUCH me!" Yuki screamed, shakily standing up.

"Yuki, don't be so stubborn!"

"I'm fine, go away!" Yuki replied, walking away.

"Don't walk away, I-"

"Fuck off!" Just then the phone rang, and Yuki picked it up.

"WHAT!?"

"…..Oh… hey Shigure, what do you-…"

"…..WHAT? But-…well, yeah."

"I-… I guess I could...NO, not over-… why-… alright, … uh-huh… fine… okay… see you soon. … yeah, whatever, … bye." Yuki hung up the phone and sighed, funning his hands through his hair.

"What did he want?"

"I'm suppose to go to Akito's party, apparently he REALLY wants me there."

"Why would you go?" Yuki glared.

"It's not like I'm wanted here."

"Well THAT'S obvious, but anything is better than Akito." Yuki stared, then bit his lip and clenched his fists.

"At least I'm WANTED there…"

"By a fucking nutcase."

"Better than you!" Yuki screamed.

"Pfft, HOW?" Yuki glared, breathing heavily.

"…He knows what he WANTS, and he doesn't FUCK people because he FEELS like it!" Yuki screamed, before he ran out of the house. Kyo ran to the door screaming out after him.

"I hope he fucking beats your ass!………. DAMMIT." Kyo swore, gripping his hair.

"Why'd I say that…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Wow, loaded chapter. That whole word of the day is from sesame street, my friends and I use that joke all the time XD. Told you they don't get along. I think I had some foreshadowing in there XD. Btw, I'm not being mean t Akito because I hate him, he's actually one of my top fav. Characters. I've already read the whole series and all that, so I know, EVERYTHING. So, for those who don't know I won't say it directly, but for those who do know, I will be referring to Akito as you know him at the beginning of the book. Not what he turns out to be, thank you.


	8. All gone wrong

I do not own fruba. Okay, so I just got back from camping, burned beyond belief DX omg. Well, tonight my mom works overnight, so I'll be able to post some more.

XXXXXXXXXX

"God DAMN it!" 'here I thought he actually cared, he only needed someone to FUCK.' Yuki thought, making his way to the main house. 'I can't believe I ACTUALLY thought this might work, he's so selfish. Lets fuck EVERYONE! Don't I mean anything to him? I'm not worthless! I'm not a fucking TOOL, I-' Yuki froze, his body shaking. 'O-Oh god, … I-I'm a tool.' He fell to the ground. 'I-I'm a fucking tool again.' Yuki leaned against a tree and cried. 'I'm SO fucking STUPID.' He soon cried himself to sleep.

XXX later XXX

"Yuki?" Yuki jumped and looked up.

"A-Akito? S-… sorry I'm late, I had some things to do." The rat slowly walked over.

"Why would you make me wait," Akito asked, slowly raising his hand, "That's not very nice."

"…I-"

SMACK

Yuki wobbled back a bit, trying to remain standing.

"Don't you EVER do that again!"

"Y-Yes, …sorry." Akito straightened himself.

"Good, … come on" Akito headed inside and Yuki slowly followed.

'God, … when did this all go wrong?'

XXXXXXXXXX

If you couldn't tell the last thought was Yuki's XD. I actually adore Akito. He's my favorite character, along with Yuki, I'm just fucked up, lol.


	9. Raped?

Okies, I don't own fuba, and I know what Akito is, I just chose to keep what you believe he is for the first 13 books or so.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki ate dinner alone with Akito, while Shigure, Hatori, Momiji, Haru, ad even Kureno ate in the dinning room. The rat looked around Akito's room, it had been so long since he'd been in here, the whole room looked different. Everything appeared to be at arm level or lower, a huge bed took up ¼ of the room. Next to the bed was a door that led outside. Around the room were many small decorations, probably to cheer Akito up, although he doubted they worked. There was a night stand beside the bed, the bed having large posts with intricate designs on them. A large rug lay across the floor, a picture of the 12 zodiacs on it, no cat. Upon glancing around the room Yuki failed to notice Akito's intense glare at the fact that the rat was not eating. So Akito grabbed his spoon and put some of Yuki's food on it. He then walked over to the rat, sitting on his lap, immediately getting his attention. Upon getting the rat to look at him he shoved the food into his mouth, smiling once Yuki bean to chew.

"Good boy, no need to starve yourself." Yuki shivered at the tone in Akito's voice, but continued chewing, then finally swallowed. Akito repeated this procedure a few more times before Yuki spoke up.

"Um… Akito… what are you doing?"

"Just feeding my pet." Akito replied, getting another spoonful.

"I'm not your pet." Yuki regretted the words the very second they came out of his mouth. Akito's eyes slowly becoming cold.

"What'd you say?" Yuki swallowed.

"I-I didn't mean that…" Akito stood up.

"Damn RIGHT you didn't!" Akito shoved Yuki to the ground. Yuki's entire body began to shake as Akito climbed on top of him.

"A-Akito, what are you doing?"

"You're my pet," Akito replied, unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, "I want to play with you." Yuki shook as Akito pulled off his shirt and started on his pants. He swallowed as Akito removed his pants and boxers, leaving Yuki exposed. Akito began to suck on his neck, pulling the rat's legs apart. As he positioned himself he whispered into Yuki's ear.

"This WILL hurt." Yuki took in a quick breath and Akito forced himself inside, smiling as Yuki screamed.

"I knew I'd get you to react." After this comment, it all blurred together. The continuous sex, the whipping, the cuts, the blood, all the abuse, the next thing Yuki knew it was morning. I wish I could say it really flew by like that, but the only thing that flooded together was the pain. Every mille-second felt like an hour, and every hour felt like a month. God, over 10 months of being………. raped?

XXXXXXXXXX

Okies, yes, not very detailed, but there is a reason for that, helps me build my story in the later chapters.


	10. Not strong enough

Short chapter, but I think it accomplishes its purpose. I don't own fruba or characters. Okies, bc I know most of u don't read my page(I update what I'm doing, what's going on, important info and stuff) I'm going To post here XD. If you like my stories, maybe you'll like my pics. I have a deviant account, its easy to join, and I post poems and everything there. Lots of pics, plus lots of other amazing artists. I usually update there more than I update here XD. So feel free to check it out. My name is halidarkfire there too. Just type it into the search, you'll find me easily. Okay, now the story XD.

XXXXXXXXXX

There were marks on the bed from where the handcuffs had been, tears in the sheets where Yuki had clung. The pillow was soaked with tears, and splattered blood clung to the bed, giving it a touch of rain puddles and raindrops. Yuki shook, slowly sitting up, clutching himself, the rat looked around the room, slowly he stood up. He found all his clothes to be gone, so e slipped on one of Akito's robes, and slowly staggered out of the room. As he walked his breathing became erratic, and he passed out outside Hatori's office.

XXXXXXXXX

Like I said, short XD. But, I did 3 stories/chapters in one day, so XD. The next couple chapters will be short as well, not as short as this one. It's to help establish a better feeling of everyone's emotions during this, so please don't be too mad. I might be able to post one or 2 tomorrow, however, this weekend I will probably be busy, so probably no updates will happen. I will try to get you at least one more chapter before Saturday. This weekend will be my weekend for updating deviant , bc I haven't done anything but stories in a while.


	11. What does Yuki want?

Hey XD sorry it took me so long to update, I just finished celebrating my bday XD 17 woot! I get to get my cuff pierced this weekend, and today we get to go get me a third ferret XD not sure if I'm getting a baby or not, depends on what one my ferrets and I like. I feel like a mom XD I'm taking my babies with me to go pick out a new brother/sister XD. Do not own TT.TT.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo shook, it had been 3 hours… 3 hours since Hatori came to the door with Yuki… 3 hours since he saw his condition… 3 GOD DAMN hours and he still didn't know what happened! Kyo sighed and sat down. What was he doing? Why should he care about Yuki, they're fuck buddies, right? They shouldn't care for each other… so why was there this undeniable feeling in his chest upon seeing Yuki like that? He…it…it felt like someone just put 20 rocks on his chest, and not the light ones. The very second he saw Yuki like that, all breathing stopped, and it didn't start again.

"…God damn it!" Kyo screamed, ruffling his hair, "Why-.. Why do I care so much?! I don't want to! I just-…I-… WHY?!" Kyo finally muttered, running a hand through his hair again.

"_Don't you even know what you want?" Kyo sighed._

"… _no… that's why you were here…" Kyo paused, thinking._

"_I-… I wonder what Yuki wants."_


	12. 3 bottles

Okies, chapter 12, so I have 17 chapters written, I'm working on 18. My brothers coming today XD I'm so happy X3. I also named my ferret, his name is Levi (Lee-V-I) its Hebrew for attached. He appears to also have a strange obsession w/noses, he licks them for some reason O.O no clue why. For those of you who don't read my page, where I update what I'm doing, I accept requests, with in reason XD. But I also appreciate comments and reviews, they promote me. I work better knowing people enjoy my work X3 or at least read it. Anyway, please enjoy, do not own fruba or characters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki groaned and rolled over, slowly opening his eyes. He jump when his eyes met Hatori's.

"You're up." Yuki quietly, but slowly nodded.

"That's good, how are you feeling?" Hatori asked, putting the stethoscope to Yuki's chest.

"I-… I feel fine." Hatori glanced up and continued.

"Fine is not good, or even great. What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Hatori sighed.

"Yuki, I'm a doctor, I can tell what happened," Yuki froze, Hatori continued, "…It was Akito wasn't it?" Yuki lightly shook.

"Don't…" Hatori looked up, "D-Don't tell anyone, please?"

Hatori frowned but slowly nodded.

"Alright,… but, promise me you'll tell someone, it'll be nice for you to have someone to talk to." Yuki nodded, and Hatori packed up.

"Here." Hatori spoke, holding out a bag. Yuki looked inside it and pulled out 3 bottles.

"The blue one is to help you sleep, take 2 before you go to bed, I have a feeling you might develop some sleeping problems, so here they are in advance. The green bottle is for pain, that one is self-explanatory, take it 2-3 times a day when you feel pain. You can take it up to 5 times a day, but only if necessary. The redone is for emotions. You're going to feel a lot of emotions, you can have large, drastic mood changes, this is to help you control tem. Take 1 every morning, and if you feel you need it, in the afternoon. Make sure you take at least one, when you have mood swings you might not be able to control yourself, so be warned. Make sure you take no more than 3 a day. All the instructions and warnings are on the bottles and on a piece of paper inside that bag." Yuki looked up and lightly smiled.

"Thank you Hatori."

"No need to thank me. Call me if you have any questions, problems, or anything abnormal, okay?"

"Alright."

"Good. I'll call sometime this week to check on you." Hatori then left the room, and Yuki sighed, lying down, and closing his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Wow, Hatori just told him, and he's already forgotten and gone to bed w/out pills XD that's funny. And yes Hatori, we know ur a doctor XD. Thanks for reading!


	13. I hate you

Okay, chapter 13 XD woo! Lots of work. okay, so when you see words in italics that's Yuki dreaming, however the bold words are what he's saying out loud, so everyone can hear. Just know that he didn't say a single thing during the whole thing that was going on with Akito, so those are what ever he's saying, remember this, because I'll use it later too. This is why I didn't display what happened to Yuki while he was with Akito, your going to hear stuff slowly through Yuki's dreams X3 I'm so much fun, lol. Hope you enjoy, I do not own.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_You're mine, no one else can have you, my special pet." Akito whispered, nails digging into Yuki's chest._

"**N-No."**

"_You'll always be mine." A knife slowly dragged across Yuki's cheek, cutting it._

"_Always." Akito brought the knife down to Yuki's belly button, going a little lower he pierced Yuki's skin, carving an A._

"**AAAAH"** Yuki shot up in his bed breathing heavily, tears cascading down his face. He shivered and clutched himself, crying. Just then his door slammed open, Kyo entering, out of breathe.

"A-are you okay?" He asked, walking over to Yuki.

"Y-yeah, just a nightmare."

Kyo looked Yuki up and down, before sitting next to him on the bed, touching the large band-aid on his face. Yuki's breathe hitched, silently praying Kyo wouldn't ask, no such luck.

"Yuki… what… what happened to you?" Yuki pulled his face away from Kyo's hand .

"I thought I told you not to touch me." Kyo frowned.

"Tell me what happened and I won't." Yuki remained quiet, slowly tracing over everything that had happened before he left, looking for some way to get Kyo to leave him alone. His mind froze as he remembered the last words Kyo said to him.

"_I hope he fucking beats your ass!"_

Yuki's mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but found himself speechless.

"….. Yuki? … Are you okay?" Yuki jumped, looking up, his eyes fixing into a glare. Kyo blinked then also fixed his own eyes into a glare.

"What the hell is your problem?! I just wanted to know what was wrong!"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, so we're back to this already?!" Yuki growled and shoved Kyo off his bed.

"Get the hell out of my room!"

"Make me!"

"You're so immature!"

"I'M immature? What the hell does that make you?!"

"Leave me alone!"

"Tell me what's wrong and I will!"

"Make me!"

"Bad word choice!" Kyo tackled Yuki and pinned him to the bed, the rat immediately shutting up.

"What's wrong, no more smart comments?" Kyo asked, pressing his nose to Yuki's, then slowly moving his face to the left, kissing down Yuki's neck.

"N-no." Yuki whispered.

"Tell me what's wrong." He whispered, unbuttoning Yuki's shirt, not realizing Yuki had said that in a different type f breathless tone.

"St-stop it!" Yuki screamed, struggling. Kyo took this as a sign of resistance, not fear, so he sat up, and re-pinned Yuki, stopping when he got a good view of his chest and the 3 large bandages and the few small that decorated it. Yuki shook, looking away from Kyo's searching gaze.

"Y-….. Yuki… what happened?" He asked, his finger tips slowly traced one of the few cuts that hadn't been bandaged.

"D-don't… don't touch me!" Yuki cried, squirming. Kyo would've fought with him had he not seen his chest, but instead he hugged him, and refused to let go.

"N-no! D-don't! please! Please! Please let go, don't touch me! Don't! Please!" Kyo almost started crying.

"Yuki, calm down." Kyo slowly pet Yuki's head, until the rat finally calmed down, his breathing still a little shaky. Kyo sat up and looked down at Yuki, still petting his head.

"Yuki, please tell me?"

"Why, you got what you wanted, so why does it matter?" Kyo's brows furrowed.

"What're you-"

"I got beat! I- I got more than just beat, but it doesn't matter to you DOES it?! Because as long as you have someone to- to FUCK I don't matter!" Kyo stared.

"Yu-Yuki….. I-"

"Get out!" Yuki screamed, shoving him off the bed.

"Get the fuck out!" Yuki grabbed what ever he could reach and began to throw it at Kyo until he finally left. Yuki locked the door behind him, then fell to the floor and cried.

"Yuki, please,… tell me what's wrong…"

"Go away!" Yuki screamed, hitting the door." Leave me alone, I hate you!" Kyo sighed, and slowly walked to his room.


	14. Bandages

Hello again XD I'm sorry I was gone so long TT.TT I just started working at Peebles, and it's been strenuous DX. But I am trying hard, so please bear with me. The good news however, is that I've finished "What do you Want" and "I wanna wake up next to you." So it's just whenever I have time, or I'm not TOO exhausted that you'll get them. Speaking of which it's 12:13 right now XD. But I've also started some new stories. One is called "protecting you", and that one is almost done. It's got 15 chapters so far. Um... "what do you want" has 22 chapters. "I wanna wake up next to you" has 14 chapters, plus one called the after math, so 15 in all. Any ways, "protecting you" is about Yuki being targeted by a fellow zodiac as a "screw toy" and no one knows, until Kyo accidentally finds out. Another is called "not your doll." and that is an out of place one. Kyo "owns" people, and treats them as toys but Yuki is is favorite, however he's not too nice to Yuki. I seem to like hurting Yuki XD but don't be mad, I like Yuki too. Just clarifying. Another is "sweet child of mine." I haven't started it, but i have the story line written. It's about how they need a Sohma heir. Akito doesn't want a girl to be impregnated, since he hates girls. He decides to have Yuki involved because he likes Yuki so much, and he doesn't want anyone who would fall in love with him, so he chooses Kyo to be with Yuki. They operate on Yuki so he can bear children. The two then get stuck i a private Sohma house and are told they are not allowed to leave until a male heir is born. I'm so screwed up XD. Anyway, another one is one I haven't decided a name for yet, but I've written most of the story line. It's about how Yuki is in love with Kyo and doesn't want him to be locked away. So he makes a deal with Akito to take his place, and 10 years later Akito dies, however Kyo never knew what Yuki did, and sees him at Akito's funeral. Holy crap this is long XD. Lol, sorry, almost done. Okay, the last story, for now, is a Death Note story. It's a new pairing for me, because it's Mello x Near. And its about how Mello always reminds Near how much he hates him when they have sex, not entirely sure how it's going to work out, I haven't written any of the story line yet, but hopefully it's good. XD so, I'm done now, here's chapter 14.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yuki? ... I'm sorry about earlier... please let me in?"

no answer

Kyo sighed and tried to open the door, groaning when he found it to be locked. He went into the bathroom, grabbing a hair pin, and the first aid kit, thinking Yuki's bandages might need a change. He came back to Yuki's door, and slowly began to pick the lock, smiling when it opened. He walked inside and glanced around, blinking upon seeing Yuki under his desk.

"Yuki? Why are you down here?" He asked as he knelt down. Yuki stared at him then finally spoke, deciding he would need help with at least this.

"I-... I'm too sore... I can't really... walk." Kyo sighed.

"Come here." He said, holding out his arms. Yuki slowly scooted towards Kyo, squeaking when he picked him up. Kyo took him over to the bed, and carefully sat him on it, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Yuki practically screamed, struggling.

"Shhhh, I'm just gonna change your bandages." He pulled off Yuki's shirt, looking at all the spots where blood had seeped through. Kyo sighed and slowly removed all the bandages He had Yuki lye back as he cleaned them all. His eyes wandered, and his hands lingered as he took in all the new additions to Yuki's body. The rat was half asleep as Kyo started on the lower stomach. Kyo wondered what Yuki's back looked like, or if any other part was cut. Kyo blinked, eyes landing on a bandage he appeared to have missed removing. He noticed the bandage was slightly above the rats pants. He slowly undid Yuki's jeans, trying not to alert him. He then carefully took the bandage off, eyes peeking as he did. However, about ¾ off Yuki grabbed his arm, trying to stop him.

"Don't." Kyo looked him in the eyes. He sighed and grabbed both Yuki's arms, tying hem around the bed post. Yuki panicked for more than one reason. Kyo continued to remove the bandage, wondering what would make Yuki act like this.

"Don't, Kyo, don't, PLEASE! Stop!" Yuki squirmed, and Kyo pulled the bandage all the way off, adding it to the pile. He then looked where the bandage had been, eyes widening as they landed on a large "A" carved into Yuki's inner hip. His hands trembled as they ran over the mark, his eyes looking to Yuki's face. The rat was crying, his whole body shaking.

"No..." He softly cried.

XXXXXXXXXX

okay, sorry it's so short XD but, I updated XD. Hopefully I'll have time tomorrow, but right now it's 12:51, so I'm going to go to bed. I'll update "I wanna wake up next to you tomorrow hopefully X3.


	15. A is for Akito

I'm so mean to Yuki DX I apologize. Well, here's another chapter X3 hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yuki... what... what is this?"

"I don't know hic ."

"Yuki, ANSWER me, what IS this?"

"I don't know!" Kyo sighed.

"Yuki,... come on,... stop crying just... just what IS this? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know." Yuki replied, still crying.

"God damn it Yuki, answer me!"

" I DON'T KNOW!"

"... Does the rest of you look like this?"

"Wh-What?" Kyo grabbed Yuki's pants, pulling them off, and reached for his boxers.

"No! No! No! Stop! Kyo stop!" Yuki screamed, struggling against his restraints. Kyo removed Yuki's boxers, taking in the sight before him. He began to wonder how bad Yuki's back was. Yuki raised his legs, trying to kick Kyo off of him. Kyo grabbed Yuki's legs, trying to stop him, he froze upon getting a glimpse at Yuki's butt. He lifted both Yuki's legs in the air, placing them on his shoulders. Yuki screamed and struggled, but Kyo held him there. He touched Yuki's butt, jumping when the rat screamed louder, and fresh tears began to pour. He wanted to stop and comfort him, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to get Yuki into a position like this again, so he spread Yuki's legs as far as he could. He winced when Yuki let out an ear shattering scream.

"STOP!" Kyo shook lightly, but continued, eyes widening as he got a good look at Yuki's butt. The skin was torn, and bruised. Kyo blinked as blood slowly slid out ad down Yuki's butt

'I-it's fresh?'

It finally clicked, and Kyo's nails began to sink into Yuki's thighs as his anger hit. He jumped when Yuki screamed again, completely releasing his grip on Yuki's legs.

"Owww." Yuki cried. The rat gasped as Kyo grabbed his hips, pulling him to him. Kyo leaned over the rat.

"Who did this to you?"

"I-I don't know..."

"Yes you do."

"No." Yuki looked away, only to have Kyo grab his face and pull it to his.

"WHO?"

"No, please, I don't know."

"Yes you do! ... It was Akito wasn't it?"

"No."

"Don't lie."

"No."

"Yuki."

"NO." Kyo growled.

"Then who, HUH?" Yuki looked down. "I knew it, it WAS Akito, god damn it!" Kyo ran a hand through his hair.

"Kyo, don't-"

"How can you say that?! He RAPED you! How can you not want anything to be done?!"

"Kyo, no..." Kyo growled.

"FINE, you're so fucking stupid." Kyo dropped Yuki on the bed and left, leaving the rat crying alone.


	16. Shigure's note

Just in case anyone forgot, the bold words are what Yuki is saying in his sleep. Because he didn't talk when he was with Akito. Here's another chapter XD I'm on a roll. I'm gonna try to post some of my new stories today too. I do not own, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Who made these?!"

"**No, p-please don't!"**

"Who the FUCK made these?!" Akito screamed, hands clawing at the bite marks on the rat's flesh.

"You're mine, MINE, hear me?!" Akito dragged his nails down Yuki's chest, then flipped him over, grabbing a whip.

"Mine!"

"**STOP!"** Yuki shot up in bed, gasping. He then glanced at his pills.

'God, I really do need those.' Yuki took out one red and one green, swallowing them both for the first time. The rat coughed slightly before he sat up, and got dressed. He slowly made his way downstairs, observing breakfast already prepared. He blinked coming upon a note, he picked it up and read:

Dear Yuki and Kyo,

Hatori has informed us that Yuki will be in a fragile state, whatever the reasons he has asked us to

stay away. I will continue to help Hari, and Tohru decided to go between visiting her grandpa and

friends. You don't need to call into school, it's all taken care of, I'm also making sure Tohru goes,

and doesn't worry. So don't worry you two, take care Yuki and call us when you feel better.

Love

Shigure

P.s. Kyo, don't attack Yuki in his sleep.

Yuki laughed slightly, the note had seem too serious, he should have seen that coming. He looked around, then frowned.

"Kyo?"


	17. Confrontation

Thank you for all the comments on my criticizer. I actually got a response from them, which is funny b/c on their page they said they WILL NOT respond to emails. XD I guess i got through to them. Well, this is what they said:

**So I have to have written a story in order to offer other people criticism? D: Wow, obviously you haven't read anything on Ebert's Law. And I can leave criticism where ever I please. :) Whenever I feel a story is lacking in something, or is just plain ugly, I comment on it because...well, freedom of speech is a reason, and also because it's entertaining when "writers" like you reply back which clearly tells me you're not used to getting criticisms. :D ** ... I think I'm gonna go look up WTH Ebert's law is XD. Anyway, this is what I responded. **No, I've received criticism before, there is just a certain extent a person can go to before it's not considered criticism. I've dealt with someone like you before, and I think it's sad that people have nothing better to do then make people feel bad and want to quit something they love doing. People learn when you tell them what they did wrong so they can try and correct it or incorporate it into their next story, not when you tell them they suck, or they should delete their work. I'm pretty sure that's online harassment which has resulted in people killing themselves. You don't know what's going on on their side of the computer. For all you know writing about stuff could be their way of leaving their world behind, and that one comment is all it takes to send someone over the edge. I've gotten criticism before, and I take it and apply it to my next work. I've written multiple stories in the Fruba category, and the fact that you have not criticized them all tells me something. Also the fact that your page states you don't reply to email only proves that you feel in someway what I said was right, and you don't like the way that sits with you. I don't care what you believe all I have to say is lighten up on your criticisms. There is no need to go as far as to tell people to delete their work. If it's not good, it will not receive comments, and people will learn from that, not from harassers who just look for someone to beat down upon because they're insecure, or are having problems in their own life. I don't know if someone is mean to you, and tells you to give up on stuff you love, but that doesn't mean you need to tell it to someone else. And if I'm wrong I'm sure you at least know they feeling of someone picking on you, at least once. Don't develop a hardened heart and take it out on someone else. Not everyone becomes stronger from it. ** ... I sound like a therapist XD. Oh well, I'll keep you guys informed if she responds. So, on to the story. I do not own Fruba. X3 XXXXXXXXXX Kyo growled. He was being driven back to the house by Hari, after he'd tried to strangle Akito. XXX Flash Back XXX Kyo ran up to Akito. "You BASTARD!" Akito glanced at Kyo, an annoyed look graced his features. "What do you want you filthy cat?" "You RAPED Yuki!" Kyo screamed, moving towards him. Akito smirked. "Really? He never said he didn't want it, he just lied there like a good pet should. He WANTED it." Kyo growled before he tackled Akito and slammed his head into the ground. His hands then fixed tight around the god's neck, choking him. "What's wrong? You're not saying anything, you must WANT this!" Kyo screamed, nails digging into Akito's neck. "Kyo!" Kyo blinked a Shigure suddenly pulled him off Akito, holding him back. "let me go god damn it!" Kyo growled, glaring at Akito. Akito then stood up and glared, then a slow smirk spread on his face, and Hatori began to take him inside. Akito glanced at Kyo one more time before Hatori got him inside. "Hey Kyo! I must admit, I loved how he screamed as I fucked him raw!" Kyo screamed and struggled as a laughing Akito went inside. "You asshole!" XXX flash back end XXX Kyo shook as they pulled into the drive way. 'God damn it!' XXXXXXXXXX Yay XD one more, Go Kyo! I'm not anti- Akito though, I love him actually XD especially in the later books. Guess what, I just read the whole series XD I know how it ends, yay! I love Akito, and Yuki, and Kyo. To tell the truth, I'm kinda anti-Tohru XD. Lol, I'm all for Rin though and Kisa, I don't really like Kagura though. X3 thank you for reading! 


	18. Tell all

Wow, I accidentally typed the wrong chapter for this story so you'll be getting more than one chapter , poor you XD.

XXXXXXXXX

Kyo entered the house, eyes landing on Yuki laying on the couch. Kyo slowly made hi way over to him, and sat down. His fingers began to roam through Yuki's hair.

"Don't…" Kyo blinked, looking at Yuki only to find him still asleep.

'…Is he… sleep talking?' Kyo was quiet, un-consciously running his hand down Yuki's side.

"St-stop… please, ow." Kyo stared, wanting to wake him, but knowing that you're not supposed o wake someone having a nightmare.

"No! No more, don't!" Kyo lightly shook. The covered his ears as Yuki screamed, body rising off the couch as he sat up. He breathed heavily, lightly shaking.

"………. Yuki?" Kyo jumped when Yuki whipped his head towards him.

"….. Are you okay?" Yuki looked down.

"Tell me what happened…" Yuki shook his head.

"Yuki, PLEASE, tell me." Yuki continued.

"YUKI," Kyo continued, grabbing the rat, "TELL ME." Yuki lightly shook before shaking his head only to be slapped by Kyo.

"God damn it Yuki, don't pull this shit with me! Tell me!"

"WHY?!" Kyo stopped, not expecting Yuki to talk.

"You said it yourself, we're just screw buddies!"

"That doesn't mean I don't care!"

"Could've fooled me!"

"God damn it Yuki, just tell what's wrong, it helps!"

"I'm fine! It's not bothering me anymore so-mmf!" Kyo pressed his lips to Yuki's.

"If it's not bothering you, PROVE it." Kyo slowly began to unbutton Yuki's shirt.

"N-no, Kyo, Don't."

"You said it didn't bother you." He kissed Yuki's exposed chest.

"No! Stop!" Yuki screamed, crying. Kyo groaned and stopped.

"Tell me."

"I-I can't sob"

"TELL me."

"N-no."

"TELL ME!" Kyo screamed, shaking Yuki. He stopped when Yuki began to quietly mumble to himself.

"…..Yuki?…" Kyo leaned in closer, listening.

"Sorry….. Won't… no… please I didn't mean to……….sorry." Kyo sighed, looking down at Yuki's panicked face.

"Yuki….." He slowly ran a hand through the rat's hair.

"…I'm sorry, okay?" He softly spoke, hugging Yuki.

"….. H-he beat me, and whipped me…" Kyo blinked before he registered what Yuki was talking about.

"He saw the hickeys you left, and got mad… I thought it would never end… chained to the bed… lots of strange 'toys'… couldn't speak… I was so scared sob… wished it would end." Kyo noticed Yuki's voice had begun to break and the rat started to cry, so he hugged him to his body, rocking him back and forth softly.

"Yuki, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said half the things I said, or responded like that, I'm not-… I'm not good at this sort of thing….. I'm sorry." Kyo finished, kissing Yuki's head as the two fell asleep.


	19. Don't

3 chapters left woohoo, do not own fruba or it's characters. 

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo smiled as he looked down at Yuki, asleep in his arms.

'….. I can't believe… that that's what happened… and he wasn't even planning on telling me, or anyone for that matter.' Kyo sighed and lied down. Yuki lightly squirmed and cuddled closer. Kyo smiled, hugging Yuki to him.

'Wow………. He's so cute when he sleeps.' Kyo ran his hands lightly through the rat's hair. Smiling when Yuki hugged his waist. Kyo suddenly frowned.

'Judging by how Yuki's butt looks, he took him no lube, no preparation, that asshole.' Kyo hugged Yuki closer, and the rat squirmed, slowly opening his eyes.

"….. Kyo?"

"Hey."

"….." Yuki looked around, realizing where he was, a blush spreading across his face.

"… Yuki… how do you… feel?" Yuki blinked and looked towards him.

"You know… about what happened with Akito… you don't… blame yourself, do you?"

"…..All I have to say…is I wasn't strong enough…" Kyo growled.

"NO, it has nothing to do with that, it doesn't matter how strong you are, it would've still happened, but-….. It's not… it's not your fault… okay?" Yuki was quiet before nodding.

"Okay." Yuki sat there before pulling out his red bottle (emotions) and taking a pill, Kyo staring as he did so.

"…. What's that?" Yuki blinked, looking at him.

"…..It's to help me cope."

"…Oh… can I… well…" Kyo looked down.

"What?"

"… Kiss you?" Kyo asked, looking back up. Yuki blushed.

"….. I … guess…" Kyo leaned forward brushing his lips against Yuki's. Yuki gasped, not expecting Kyo to be so gentle, and Kyo stuck his tongue in Yuki's mouth, meeting his. Yuki leaned back slowly, backing down with his body, but not with his tongue. Kyo slid his hand up Yuki's shirt. Kyo jumped when Yuki panicked and starting crying. Kyo sat up.

"Yuki?"

"Don't, please don't." Yuki begged, clinging to Kyo's shirt. Kyo stared, then began to pet Yuki's head.

"Okay, I'll stop…" Yuki continued clinging to his shirt, and slowly fell asleep.


	20. Dead

Wow, 3 in one day XD I'm happy. Sorry this is so short. There's only 2 chapters left. XD

XXXXXXXXX

Brrriiiiiiiing Kyo groaned and rolled over.

Brrriiiiiiiing

Brr-click

"Hello?" Kyo's ears twitched as he listened.

"…. Hi Hatori… yes, I'm fine… I'll take them in a few minutes….. Yes…wait, hear about what? … what?….. Just tell me… yes, what about him… no, I Haven't seen him since… well, you know… well, what happened, come on, tell me……………." Kyo jumped when the phone hit the floor, he looked over at Yuki, the rat glancing at him before running upstaires.

"Yuki? Yuki? ….. Hello?" Kyo picked up the phone.

"Hatori?"

"Kyo? Hi…"

"What….. What happened? What'd you tell Yuki?"

"………. Akito is dead."


	21. Trust

Woohhooo!! Only one more chapter… maybe I'll wait 5 months to post it XD jk, jk. So, I'm now a senior XD yay! I'm sure college will ruin my artist and author career, head warning XD. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it's a rather short chapter, like all my others. I do that so I can update easier, and because it builds suspense. Plus, if I can attract so many people, with a short first chapter, or very little on each, it means (to me) it was written well and in an interesting manner. So, I would like to thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy. I've also made pics for my stories, I will hopefully be posting them soon on my deviant , you don't have to join the site to look at them, but if you want to find my pics, my name is the same there as it is here, just type it in search. I'll pop up, don't worry XD, thank you.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyo rubbed Yuki's back as the rat bawled his eyes out, it was four days later, and they just got back from Akito's funeral.

"Shh, it's okay."

"No it's not, he's dead."

"Yuki….. Why do you feel so bad? I know it's sad, but it's not your fault."

"No but… I never apologized."

"WHAT?! He raped you and you want to apologize?!"

"…Yes…"

"But-"

"Akito was never one to express any form of love…. So… that was the only way he knew to tell me how much he liked me… I-… I heard him cry before I left…. I didn't know why at that time… but that was probably it." Yuki mumbled to himself about Akito as Kyo stared. The cat slowly leaned in and kissed Yuki's cheek, causing the rat to jump. Yuki screamed when Kyo lied on top of him.

"Shhh….. Please?" Yuki stopped staring at Kyo.

"I want us to be able to be comfortable around each other again… with out you freaking out, so we can hang out, or have sex. So………. Do whatever you want with me….. Anything, whatever makes you realize that I don't plan to hurt you like he did." Kyo kissed Yuki again, smiling when the rat responded. Together they fell onto the bed, lips locked, bodies becoming one.


	22. I love you

Okay, I must be in a good mood today, because I'm updating pretty much all my stories. Yay! Go me XD Hope ur all enjoying. I'll be posting my new story soon, I gotta think of names for the chapters though.

I do not own, fruba or characters. YAY!! FINAL CHAPTER XD. I hope u like the ending. (oh,btw, Yuki fell asleep in Kyo's room, in one of Kyo's shirts X3.)

XXXXXXXXXX

Yuki snuggled into his pillow, breathing in deeply, then pausing. This didn't feel like his pillow, or smell like his pillow. He opened his eyes.

'Oh god.' He sat up.

'I let him do it again! I fucking let him USE me… or he used me just because I was weak-minded last night, and god DAMN it!' Yuki thought, starting to cry.

'I gave in…' Yuki stood up to leave before Kyo would wake up, but he gasped as he was pulled back onto the bed, against Kyo's chest, in nothing other than one of Kyo's shirts he noted.

"Let me go god damn it! Let go!" Yuki screamed, struggling.

"I'm not your god damn toy!" Kyo spun Yuki around and slammed him into the bed.

"I never said you were, so just shut up and listen for five fucking seconds!" Yuki stared, and Kyo continued. "I'm not fucking around, okay? The one time I'm fucking sure and that's how you respond? I'm not stupid, I'm not using you, and I know what I want! And I'm fighting for it okay? I want you, and it's so fucking obvious I want to shoot myself, and I-.. I-… god damn it, I fucking love you!…"

Yuki stared and Kyo slowly turned red.

"Ur….. Um…" Yuki slowly smiled.

" ….. I wanna be with-… With you t-too, I-" Yuki slowly began to cry, and Kyo jolted.

"Wait, why are you crying, come on, don't do that!" Yuki hugged his neck.

" I love you too hic." Kyo turned red.

"Well don't cry about it…" Yuki laughed.

"Say it again."

"What?… No!"

"Say it."

"No!"

"Please?" Kyo sighed.

"…I lobe you… Yuki…" The rat smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too… Kyo."

XXXXXXXXXX

YAY!! Go me XD lol, I love Kyo's corny speech, he just kinda started spouting stuff, and then realized what he was saying, hence why he blushed XD I hope you liked it.


End file.
